The present invention relates to fasteners and, more particularly, to a rust-proof fastener that can replace a bolt or rivet.
Bolts and nuts are often used to secure items together. Often, bolts and nuts rust and nuts can freeze on the bolt, making them hard to remove. Moreover, conventional bolts and nuts require tools to make an appropriate assembly and, if not appropriately assembled (or even when fully tightened together), nuts can loosen on the bolt due to, for example, vibrating components.
Rivets can be used in place of bolts and nuts. However, rivets require expensive equipment to put in place and remove. Further, similar to metal bolts and nuts, metal rivets can rust and/or corrode, loosening the joint or, in some cases, causing the joint to fail.
As can be seen, there is a need in the art for an improved and rust-proof fastener that can quickly and easily fasten two materials physically together without the use of tools and can be later removed if desired.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention